


［德哈］喝醉⭐️

by CUTEBUBBLE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUTEBUBBLE/pseuds/CUTEBUBBLE
Summary: 吃醋德x喝醉哈





	［德哈］喝醉⭐️

马尔福和哈利在一起以后，每天都是甜腻腻的，哈利也更加确信了自己对于自己家大金毛的感情，他们很快地有了第一次，很快地公布了，又很快地搬到了一起。  
同居生活当然有吵有闹，但是每一次都不过夜，不管是哈利的错的还是马尔福的错，他们总会在一个拥抱之后互相原谅。  
又是平静的一天，哈利今天要出门，所以很早就开始准备，马尔福起床的时候就看到哈利在衣橱旁边皱着眉毛思考，“怎么了宝贝？”“啊是不是我吵到你了？”马尔福整个人爬起来挂在哈利身上，把头搁在哈利的肩膀上，“没有，自己醒了。”“我今天和塞德里克约好了要出门见面。”  
马尔福听到这个名字睁眼思考了一下，然后撒娇一样和哈利说“你最近老是和他见面，你是不是心里没我啊？”“你想什么呢？我要是心里没你我早就把你扔在阿兹卡班了。”哈利转过身掐了一下马尔福的鼻子，落下一个吻。  
哈利穿上了外套，回头看了一眼马尔福，满眼都是爱，然后对他说：“我今天不会晚回来的，你自己解决一下吃饭吧，拜拜。”“拜拜宝贝，玩得开心。”马尔福送走爱人以后，一如既往地泡了一杯红茶，坐在沙发上开始看起了书，他总是这么优雅的，不管是以前还是现在，以后也会。什么？你问我他为什么不上班？你认为他的家庭需要他上班吗？最多是傲罗哈利的司机罢了。  
马尔福每天也挺无聊的，除了看书看电视看波特，几乎没什么事了，这天过的格外慢，因为没有人陪了，好不容易熬到了晚上，马尔福和平时一样洗完了澡坐在沙发上等哈利回来，心想着差不多半个小时就能听到开门声了。  
可是他一直等到十一点，连一个人影都没看到，他等到想炸了这个房子，明明说不会晚回来！不会出事吧，万一被人绑架了，马尔福越想越担心。给他打个电话吧，马尔福拿起手机一顿按，“嘟嘟嘟...喂您好？”不是哈利的声音，是哪个男的？“您好，我是哈利的男朋友，请问你是哪位？”“我是塞德里克，他喝醉了。”“请问你们在哪里我去接他。”“我们在德哈酒吧，你最好快点来因为他喝太多了，现在已经睡着了”“好的，请你先帮我看着他，我马上到，谢谢。”  
马尔福赶紧换下衣服，百米冲刺的速度到楼下叫了一辆车，飞快地跑到酒吧里。他一眼就认出来了倒在吧台上的那个小卷毛，旁边则是那个朋友，叫什么来着，塞德里克。  
到处都是烟酒气，真廉价啊，马尔福一秒都不想在这里多待，他走近吧台，把小男朋友扛在肩上，和旁边的男人留下一句“感谢。”就头也不回地走了。  
哈利被扛起来的时候早就睡着了，安安静静的，趴在肩膀上也不动，回到家里却开始闹腾，一会要喝酒，一会要唱歌的，马尔福只能忍着脾气慢慢给他换衣服擦身体。终于给哈利穿好了睡衣，马尔福累的一身汗，看着眼前脸色通红的人，马尔福心想，今天就算了，洗洗睡吧。  
可是当他要站起来的时候，哈利拽住他了，拽着他的裤子，死活不让他走，马尔福没办法，只能蹲下来，问他“又怎么了？”“德拉科...唔，难受...”“谁让你喝这么多酒？活该。”“塞德里克...很好看啊。”马尔福眼神一下子变得狠了起来“你刚才说什么？”“唔德拉科...是白鼬。”  
马尔福生气了，真的生气了，出去喝酒喝到这么晚就算了，还要骂我？他一下拽开哈利的手，一脚越过哈利，整个人覆在哈利身上，嘬了一口哈利粉色的小嘴。然后用危险的声音说“哈利，你真的非常不乖。”哈利好像喝了醒酒汤一样，马上反应过来“德拉科！睡觉吧，太晚了，别...唔！”  
马尔福哪里会给他机会反抗？从自己脖子上扯下领带绑住哈利的手往上按住，紧接着马上亲到那两瓣上面，狠狠的吸吮，两条滑溜溜的舌头纠缠着，马尔福轻轻舔着哈利的牙齿，像是在搜寻什么重要的东西，一点一点地，仔细地。  
哈利被亲到晕头转向，连马尔福伸到后面的手也没注意到，轻轻挑开丝质睡裤，恶劣的捏了捏里面藏着的白色软肉，上面留下了马尔福的手印。然后很快的滑到前面摸着身下人的性器。  
突然被碰到弱点的哈利颤抖了起来，嘴里还发出了弱弱的呻吟，“哈...别碰..不要..”马尔福技术很好，摸个几下，哈利马上就硬了。马尔福看着差不多要射了，便停了手，按了一下后面的粉色穴口，一点点晶莹的肠液流了下来。骨节分明的手指慢慢深入，“哈...嗯啊..”哈利的嘴里传出了难耐的声音。  
马尔福迅速地找到那个点开始摩擦轻按，像是打开了什么开关，哈利进入了状态，呻吟声的分贝一点点高了起来，话都说不出了，只能说断断续续的字。“哈..嗯呢...德拉...德拉科.....混蛋...阿..”马尔福把那些骂声当作了调情，更加努力的折磨里面的那个突起。  
哈利感觉自己后面有好多小蚂蚁在爬，痒，好痒，好想要，忍不住扭了一下屁股，马尔福看在眼里，轻笑一声，他知道哈利要说话了，就停下来像一个猎人一样等着。突然的停止让哈利更难受了，嘴里只是发出一些听不懂的声音，实在忍不住了，终于大声说：“秃头你到底干不干？不干滚去睡觉！”  
“嗯？挑衅我啊？你等会有本事别哭。”马尔福拉开裤子拉链，把早就迫不及待的那根东西慢慢插到最里面，哈利满足的呜咽了一声，泄在了小腹上。马尔福又开始使坏，他就是不动，不管自己的欲望有多强，他在看哈利的反应。  
实在太难受了，后面的感觉还没过掉，反而越来越严重，哈利只能用轻轻的声音说：“你动一动啊..唔”马尔福嘴角掩饰不住的翘起，“你说什么？”“动！听到没！给我....啊...慢”得到了想要的话，马尔福终于开始随着本能自由发挥，而可怜的救世主连话都说不完。  
“啊啊啊啊....唔嗯..慢...别”马尔福每一次插入都碾过那个已经红肿的突起，像是要把它磨平一样。把头低下，嘴巴抓住了那一块糖一样的缨红，又是舔又是咬，很快上面留下了一个又一个红色痕迹。马尔福更快地抽插，哈利的内壁很热，但是很舒服，从他身上的那个男人的反应就可以看出来，紧闭双眼，眉头都皱起来了，嘴里还有几声轻喘。  
到达了顶峰，小哈利立得很直，前段流出了“眼泪”，但是他得不到慰藉，就是爽不到。哈利看看马尔福，他故意没有理这个小东西，那就自己动手，却发现自己的手绑住了，哈利眼前慢慢模糊了，被情欲控制的感受一点都不舒服。  
“呜..马尔福....让..唔让..让我射.求..求..呜呜呜..”听到哭声的马尔福低头看，那个伟大的圣人波特，现在眼泪汪汪的看着自己求着自己让他射，他很快又涨大了一圈。毕竟这么可爱的哈利谁要是能忍住不动怕是有问题，他帮了一下哈利，很快哈利脑子里白光一闪，又射了。  
哈利想逃走，但是又被抓回来继续肏，“呜呜呜...不要了...我错了....啊..嗯唔...”“现在认错有点晚吧？你爽了我还没爽呢。”马尔福直接把哈利翻了一个身，按着他的腰，屁股翘得高高的，后面正在挨操。哈利两只手紧紧抓着床单，满脸都是眼泪，一直在小声地哭，像小奶猫一样“呜呜...嗯不要...嗝...不要了...呜呜呜...”  
德拉科听着哭声还是有点心疼的，毕竟是自己老婆，让他记住教训就行了对吧。于是他低头凑到哈利耳边“那你下次还去不去酒吧？还喝不喝酒了？”“唔..不去...嗝..不去了...我再也...呜呜不喝了...错了...不要了...”“那你叫我一句老公就放过你了？”“老..老公...唔..”  
马尔福满意了，把哈利的脸捧起来看了一下，然后一怔，哈利已经哭成了泪人，眼睛下面因为哭的关系有些肿，嘴巴旁边是刚才流出的口水，脸已经变成了潮红，身上已经蒸腾成了粉色，真的可爱。  
哈利感觉自己的体内的那个混蛋东西又变大了，一下就哭的更凶了，“你个...嗝..老秃子！...骗人...呜呜呜...白痴！...呜呜呜呜嗯..”马尔福理性的线崩断了，他没骗人，确实开始猛烈抽插了，像打桩一样，把身下人肏得嘴巴张着什么也说不出来。马尔福终于在哈利要晕倒的边界释放了，哈利太累了，他从来没被搞得这么狠，他没晕倒，但是刚结束还没开口骂人就睡着了。  
马尔福把哈利手腕上绿色银色交错的领带取下，看到上面勒出来的红痕自责了起来，他轻轻举起那条细白的腕子亲了一口。当然心疼归心疼，操还是要操，他哪有这么容易满足。  
他又把下面那个以光速直起来的的东西插回去了，你问为什么这么容易硬？这么说吧，马尔福在哈利面前可以全年发情。哈利在睡梦中感觉自己被顶撞着，他好不容易抬起眼皮看了一眼，然后瞳孔地震，他看到一个金色的头，马上发现自己家那个行走的春药还在自己体内。  
他恨不得现在阿瓦达索命了马尔福，他发现自己的手可以动了，然后开始猛捶马尔福，当然软绵绵的没有任何杀伤力。马尔福感受到落在自己背上的拳头，“宝贝你起来啦，我们继续啊？”哈利不想讲话了，第一是因为他讲不出话，他被顶的只能发出哭声，第二是他太累了，但是他觉得不讲一句对不起自己。  
“呜呜呜呜...你...这周..别想...和我睡...呜呜呜...别...不要....”马尔福听到了这像撒娇一样的威胁，只是笑嘻嘻的努力打桩，他要让哈利永远记住让自己吃醋是多么危险的事。在无限的呻吟中，马尔福满足了，他觉得哈利受够了教训已经深刻的反省了自己以后，马尔福最终还是放过了哈利，因为哈利已经拿马尔福的命根子威胁他了，他知道他要跪多久了，但是操爽了就值。  
哈利还是晕过去了，马尔福抱着哈利到浴室，调好水温，慢慢地清理着自己的东西，他们当在床上抱好要睡了的时候已经日出了。马尔福看着怀里的人，看了很久，睡着之前还记得亲一口。  
第二天早上，马尔福死活就是不认错，“我没错！是你晚回来了又去喝酒，我好不容易把你安顿好你还要骂我！我觉得你应该和我道歉！”“我都和你解释多少遍了？塞德里克是在和我吐槽他找不到女朋友，我是为了安慰他才说你也一般的？你他妈不还在我睡着的时候还操我？谁更过分？你这叫乘人之危！”哈利趴在床上揉着腰指着马尔福说。一片安静，“哎呀，算了算了，我们俩扯平好吧？”哈利实在是不想冷战，因为他这个情况，站都站不起来，生气就算了吧。  
马尔福就等他这句话，于是马上献媚“老婆我给你揉揉腰啊？”“还不快点！”  
可能全世界都觉得他们不能在一起，可是谁都别能改变他们一辈子都分不开。


End file.
